


She's Mine!

by Skilley



Series: Paradoxal Voltron Universe [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Conspiracy Theories, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance is jealous of Keith, M/M, Random & Short, Secret Relationship, Stalking, The blue lion is the spirit of an Altean prince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 10:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13293219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skilley/pseuds/Skilley
Summary: Lance had always been suspicious of Keith. Of course the other paladin would try to steal his lion, he had been trying since they had bonded in the cave. But blue was his, and he was going to figure out what Keith was up to, no matter what.In which Lance thinks Keith is trying to steal his lion and the others are all along for the ride.





	She's Mine!

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea.

Lance knew Keith was going after the blue lion. He had always known that one day Keith would make his move. It was definitely going to be tonight.

For the past couple of weeks, after a random thought had struck him as he lazed around, he had been following his rival. He had realized that Keith didn't have a specific schedule, but acted randomly, did whatever it seemed he felt like. There was one exception, however. 

Every cycle of quintants, about every week it Earth time, he would go to the hangar and disappear. Lance had staked out by the black lion, but Keith somehow was there and then wasn't the second he blinked, and Red remained powered off the entire time. 

He found out later, when spectating from the outside, that a moment before Keith disappeared he faced towards Blue. The blue lion was his, and Lance was determined to keep it that way. He often complained to the others about it when Keith wasn't around, but they told him that Blue had originally called Keith to her first, so of course they were going to have a t least some connection. 

Lance didn't like this. He always showered Blue with compliments during training, but he wouldn't admit that he was jealous that she was opening up to someone else. The bond they shared was special, and he didn't want Keith to be any part of it. 

So he made a plan. Tonight Keith was scheduled to go into the hangar, and he had convinced the whole team to join him in his ‘not-stalking’. Because of his persistence he had convinced Allura and Coran to come as well and to activate the alarm, forcing Keith to reveal his disappearing act. 

When it came close to the usual time, Lance slipped out of his room and met the others. 

“I'm not that sure about this Lance.” Hunk said nervously. 

“Same here,” Shiro put a hand on his shoulder. “We’re a team, and it isn't right to trick one of our own. But Lance thinks something's happening, and all we can do is trust him until we find out what Keith is actually doing.”

The princess nodded with Coran, her face settling into the determined expression she wore on the battlefield. She was the one who felt the least hesitance about the plan, and she was the one who had convinced Shiro, and therefore the others, to go through with it. 

After counting down the ticks, Lance led the group down towards the hanger, holding a finger to his lips when they reached the hiding place. There was a closet like room hat they all crammed into, the door like a two way mirror to where on the inside they could see through it. 

They waited, and eventually Keith appeared as expected. He glanced around and ran a hand through his hair before disappearing inside. After a moment the all quietly tumbled out into the hallway and approached the door. 

When Keith started turning, Lance gave Allura the signal. Piercing alarms shattered the stillness, and the light began flashing red. In the process of his disappearing act, Keith yelped and fell, the lights sharply burning out in the hangar. 

They all held their breaths, and the emergency lights flickered on, making them all gasp. Keith was still on the floor, but someone else was on top of him. With a bounding leap, Lance jumped into the room. 

“Ha!” Keith and the other both snapped to face him, startled, and the others froze from where they had followed Lance in. Still partially on Keith, was Lance. 

“Um…” Pidge looked between the two Lances, one completely mortified and the other surprised. 

“Who are you?!” The original Lance shouted, waving his arms at the other. Immediately Keith shot Lance a glare, standing and pulling the second Lance up with him. 

“Keith.” Shirley stepped forward. “What’s going on?”

The red paladin’s look lost its heat, and his shoulders slumped as he sighed. The second Lance rubbed a hand down his arm, a small gesture of comfort. When Keith looked up at him, they communicated with their eyes until both nodded. 

The second Lance stepped forward confidently, back straight and arms at his sides. He breathed in through his nose, and deeply exhaled through his mouth. Then, something phenomenal happened. 

White light, like a halo, surrounded him. His skin flowed in a dark golden tan, and the castle seemed to hum with a unique power, as though reacting and speaking with them. It started from the top. 

His hair slowly lost pigment, becoming a glowing silver white. A golden head piece with a gem that matched his now glowing blue eyes appeared, and his clothes morphed into blue robes with golden inlays. His ears became pointed and silver cuffs circled the tops, a necklace and wristlets shining in the light. And finally, two illumonous blue marks appeared on his cheeks below his eyes. 

The now Altean Lance stood with power, challenging them with his gaze. Allura and Coran gasped, the princess’ eyes glazing over at the sight of one of her people. Then, with a smoother, honey-like version of their Lance’s voice emerged. 

“I am Prince Allances, cousin of Princess Allura, and spirit of the blue lion.”

All of them were floored, Lance most of all. Alliances reached behind him and grabbed Keith’s wrist, and with another sharp look at the others he pulled him close. One arm wrapped around his waist supporting him and the other hand moved up to the blush of Keith’s cheek. 

Ignoring his confused stuttering, Allances pulled Keith closer and pushed their lips together. The paladins and Alteans watched as Keith all but melted, a startled sound coming from the back of his throats as Allances French kissed him. 

Eventually he backed off, leaving the other lost and out of it, and faced them all again. 

“And as you've just seen,” He smirked. “I am also dating your red paladin.”


End file.
